0ne Love For You
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Seperti halnya saling mencintai, aku pun ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, hanya untukKU. Sebut namaku dalam tidurmu, hanya namaKU. Mimpikan diriku, hanya AKU. / Aku mencintaimu, percaya AKU. / Sho-Ai ke 3 / ShikaNaru


HALLLLOOOOOO~~~minna~~~

Yas muncul lagi dengan oneshoot yaoi ke 3 nih… ShikaNaru, oohhh yeeeeaahh! Yas kembali tergila-gila sama fic itu, tapi gak ada yang buat, jadi deh Yas buat sendiri. Dan oh,,Yas kembali berkutat di genre Hurt/Comfort, maaf ya kalo ngebosenin.

Ini fic Yas specialkan buat dua Imouto-chan Yas yang baik dan unyu-unyu, **'Nakamura Nezumi'** dan **'Nasumichan Uharu'**, Mereka mau ujian kelulusan tapi di tingkat yang berbeda. Ayo kita semangati mereka. SEMANGAT~~~semoga dapet nilai yang memuaskan yooo~~~

Okeh, enjoy_

#

#

#

#

"Eengh~Kiba."

Deg

Manik safir itu membulat sempurna. Pendengarannya tak salah. Matanya menatap jelas gerak bibir seseorang yang tengah terlelap di pangkuannya. Dan pemuda yang tengah tertidur lelap itu sama sekali tak menyadari butiran-butiran kristal bening yang perlahan gugur dari bolamata biru yang pahanya menjadi bantalan empuk penyenyak tidurnya.

…

Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre : **Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

Main Chara : **ShikaNaru**

Rating : **T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

WARNING : **Abal, gaje, AU, Typo, Boy X Boy, Sho-Ai, OOC, dll**

…

…

"Shika, bangun."Naruto, seorang pemuda delapan belas tahun, mahasiswa tingkat satu, jurusan Manajemen, membangunkan seorang pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya yang tengah tertidur lelap. Di guncangnya bahu sang pemuda berambut nanas itu agar ia cepat bangun. Tapi bukannya bangun, sang pemuda nanas malah hanya menggeliat dan kembali melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

"Hmm~"

"Bangun bodoh. Sudah jam satu, kau ada kelaskan jam seginikan?"kesal karna sang nanas yang bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu tak kunjung bangun, Naruto lantas langsung menjitak kepala itu cukup keras.

"Iya..iya~"akhirnya Shikamaru pun bangun. Mengucek-ngucek mata sipitnya yang terasa masih berat untuk ia buka dan mulai membenarkan duduknya, bersandar di pagar pembatas atap yang Naruto sandari juga sedari dua jam yang lalu.

"Cepat ke kelasmu, aku juga akan ke tempat Sasuke."

"Untuk apa kau ke tempatnya?"mata sipit itu langsung menatap tajam Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu hanya menghelah nafas saat menyadari tatapan tajam sang Nara terarah kepadanya.

"Ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku ingin minta tolong padanya."jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Shikamaru berdiri, membersihkan belakang celananya yang kotor akibat tidur tadi, sambil berujar, "Aku juga bisa mengajarimu."

"Tugas kelompok. Ini tugas kelompok. Dan aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke."tegas Naruto, merasa jengah dengan pembicaraan yang menjurus ke arah pertengkaran itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka kalau bertengkar setelah membicarakan bungsu Uchiha yang tadi di sebutkan namanya.

"Hhaaa~baiklah. Nanti aku jemput di rumahnya."mengacak rambut pirang Naruto sejenak, dan Shikamaru pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto di atap gedung fakultasnya sendirian.

"Hm~"Sepeninggalan Shikamaru, Naruto hanya duduk diam di sana. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit cerah siang ini.

Siang ini tidak terlalu panas malah sangat sejuk, tapi entah mengapa malah hatinya yang terasa panas, sesak, dan seperti ingin meledak. Dan sebelum ia sadari, airmatanya sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan sukses mengalir melintasi pipi tan bertanda lahit itu.

Naruto buru-buru menghapus jejak airmatanya. Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, bahkan soal cinta sekali pun, itu lah yang selalu Ia tetapkan di hatinya.

"Apa harus aku akhiri?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

…

…

"Hujan."gumam Shikamaru saat melihat langit lewat kaca jendela kelasnya sore ini. Shikamaru melirik jam di tangannya, 03:20 sore, tapi dosen di depannya masih saja setia menerangkan setiap rumus-rumus statistika yang sudah ia hapal di dalam kepala nanasnya.#Uuhk,,,Yas gak suka pelajaran itu#

Malas melihat dosen di depannya, Shikamaru lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela. Titik-titik air yang jatuh dari langit makin banyak berjatuhan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan melihat hujan seperti ini, Shikamaru jadi teringat kejadian malam lima bulan lalu. Saat orang yang ia cintai pergi mendahuluinya menghadap Kami-sama. Dan malam itu juga, hatinya di isi kembali oleh seseorang yang menjadi orang yang paling berharga baginya sekarang.

Lima bulan lalu, Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda yang paling ia cintai, kekasih hatinya, meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tabrak lagi. Hatinya sakit mengingat bahwa ia tak mungkin lagi melihat senyum ceria dari kekasihnya itu. Shikamaru menangis dalam diam di bawah guyuran hujan, dan saat itu pula, Naruto, kekasihnya saat ini, datang mengulurkan tangan padanya, membawanya pada cahaya yang baru. Memeluknya dengan kehangatan yang berbeda. Dan memayunginya dengan janji sebuah masa depan.

Tapi entah mengapa satu bulan ini, Kiba selalu hadir di mimpinya. Tersenyum kearahnya, dan memeluknya dalam kegelapan. Shikamaru tidak tau apa yang di inginkan Kiba dengan mendatanginya dalam mimpi. Atau kah, itu hanya sebuah kerinduanya semata pada Kiba? Shikamaru sungguh tersiksa dengan setiap mimpinya itu. Hatinya jadi tidak fokus. Dan kalau sampai Naruto tau, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Baiklah, pertemuan hari ini selesai sampai di sini. Sampai bertemu minggu depan."

Shikamaru buru-buru membereskan bukunya dan langsung melesat ke luar kelas menuju tempat parkir, mengambil mobil sport merahnya menuju rumah sahabat si pirang, atau mungkin itu hanya anggapan Naruto pada Sasuke tapi tidak Sasuke pada Naruto? Entahlah~

Mobil sport merah itu melaju cukup kencang di tengah hujan sore ini. Dan sesampinya di rumah Sasuke, Shikamaru langsung menekan bel, menunggu Sasuke membukakan pintu rumahnya.

…

Sasuke sore ini sedang bersantai. Tidur-tiduran di kasur empuknya adalah salah satu penghilang bosan yang bisa ia lakukan. Menelpon 'sahabat' pirangnya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan pun malah tidak aktif, jadilah ia hanya berbengong ria di rumahnya yang sederhana ini. Kaasan dan Tousan-nya tidak ada di rumah, mereka pergi ke rumah neneknya yang ada di Suna. Dan anikinya tidak tau entah dimana, mungkin sedang nongkrong dengan teman-teman kuliahnya?

Saat akan mengambil jus tomat di dapur, langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar suara bel rumah yang berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada tamu di depan rumahnya. Dengan malas Sasuke akhirnya berubah haluan, berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapakan gerangan yang telah mengganggu acara bersantainya sore ini.

Dan saat Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, ia melihat senpai-nya di kampus berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Wajah bosan Sasuke langsung berubah jadi sebal. Buat Sasuke orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah penyebab Dobe kesayangannya berpaling darinya. Ya, Nara Shikamaru sang senpai adalah kekasih dari sahabat, rival, orang yang di cintainya, Dobenya, yang dengan berhasil mencuri hati Naruto. Padahal Sasuke adalah sahabt si pirang sejak kecil, tapi hati Naruto bukannya untuknya, malah jatuh pada pemuda yang tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali –menurut Sasuke–.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke ketus. Oniks'nya menatap tajam mata sipit Shikamaru, mencoba untuk membuat Shikamaru gemetar. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Naruto. Aku menjemput Naruto."jawab Shikamaru. Mata mereka masih saling mengeluarkan tatapan tajam andalannya masing-masing.

"Dia tidak ada di sini."

"Tapi tadi dia bilang mau ke rumahmu."

"Manaku tau. Kau kekasihnya jadi kau yang seharusnya tau dimana dia berada, bukan?"sebuah seringai mengejek Sasuke tunjukkan di depan Shikamaru. Ucapan yang ia keluarkan seakan mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru tidak becus dan tidak tau apa-apa tentang Naruto. Malah sekarang orangnya tidak ada dan Shikamaru tidak tau kemana perginya.

"Hhaaah~baiklah. Maaf mengganggu, Uchiha-san."malas berdebat dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru lebih memilih pergi dari sana dan menunggu Naruto di apartemennya saja.

"Kemana ya si Dobe itu?"

…

…

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya di lantai dua. Keadaannya sangat kacau. Basah kuyup, dan wajahnya pun terlihat pucat. Ketahuan sekali kalau sedari tadi ia kehujanan di luar sana.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Langkah Naruto sukses terhenti saat suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal bertanya padanya. Naruto mendongak, melihat Shikamaru bersandar di pintu apartemennya dengan tangan yang di lipat di depan dada. Menghelah nafas, akhirnya Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Shika?"

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu."

Mereka pun masuk. Shikamaru duduk di sofa dan Naruto bergegas ke kamarmandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya Naruto selesai dengan acara membersihkan badannya dan keluar menemui Shikamaru yang masih duduk di sofa tapi dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Itu susu coklat, minum agar kau hanyat."menurut, Naruto meraih gelas susunya di meja dan menyeruputnya sedikit sebelum menyamankan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

"Darimana saja kau, Naru?"Shikamaru mengulang lagi pertanyaan yang belum di jawab Naruto tadi.

"Aku di atap."

"Sejak aku pergi?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Dan kau hujan-hujanan juga dari tadi siang?"

"Ya, begitulah."jawab Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya. Lelah rasanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk, lemas, serasa tidak ada tenaga. Apa lagi dengan hatinya. Sesak, panas, membuat tubuhnya semakin tidak nyaman. 'Apa aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang?'

"Kau berbohong? Kau bilang mau pergi ke rumah Sasuke mengerjakan tugas. Apa sebenarnya ya–"

"Shika,"kalimat Shikamaru di potong oleh Naruto. Kini Naruto membenarkan sikap duduknya, wajahnya yang pucat tampak serius menatap Shikamaru kali ini. "Aku, aku ingin mengakhirinya."

"Apa?"

"Kita akhiri hubungan ini."Akhirnya keluar juga kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sama sekali tidak pernah ingin Naruto lontarkan. Tapi apa daya, kenyataan ada di depan mata. Dan Naruto tidak mau menutup mata untuk itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"bingung, Shikamaru tidak paham dengan apa yang Naruto katakana. Bukan, bukan tak paham artinya, tapi maksudnya. Apa maksud Naruto mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?

"Kau tau mak–"

"Aku mengerti, tapi apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?"Shikamaru tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Ia lantas berdiri, menatap Naruto intens. Meminta penjelasan dari si pemuda blonde itu.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa tidak mampu."jawab Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap wajah Shikamaru yang memerah menahan marah.

"Jelaskan dengan benar Naruto. Apa sebenarnya mau–"

"Aku mau kita akhiri hubungan ini, Shika. Aku lelah. Aku sudah cukup berusaha. Tapi dalam tidur pun kau tetap menyebut namanya. Aku sahabatnya, tapi bukan berarti aku tak muak setiap kali kau sebut namanya dalam tidurmu. Aku sahabatnya, tapi aku pun punya hati Shika. Sakit rasanya setiap kali aku berpikir, aku yang salah. Aku salah karna telah menyukaimu jauh sebelum kau berhubungan dengannya. Aku merasa bersalah telah mengambil kesempatan memasuki hatimu yang rapuh kala itu. Aku yang salah, maka sudah sepantasnya aku mendapatkan sakit ini."isakan mulai terdengar, dan butiran-butiran Kristal itu di produksi safirnya tanpa di petintah otaknya.

"Aku tak mau tau bila sebenarnya hatimu tidak pernah untukku."Naruto menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya, namun walau berapa kali pun ia menghapusnya, airmata itu tetap akan kembali membuat bekas di pipinya. "Aku bertahan, walau aku tau aku akan tetap jadi pelarian karna memang aku yang seenaknya masuk di kehidupanmu."

"Naru-Naruto."Shikamaru langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hebat, menahan tangis dan sesak di dadanya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, demi apa pun aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi" Shikamaru makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Ma-maafkan aku."

"Ssssttt…jangan di lanjutkan, sayang. Aku menyayangimu."tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menjadi lemas dalam pelukan Shikamaru, pingsan. Shikamaru yang panik langsung menguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang tak bertenaga. Badannya panas sekali dan nafas memburu, "Astaga, Naru kau demam."dan Shikamaru langsung menggendong Naruto ke kamarnya, menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya itu dan mulai mengambil peralatan untuk kompres.

Shikamaru sangat cekatan. Ia mengambil baskom kecil, mengisinya dengan air dingin dan dua buah handuk kecil. Memasangkannya di kening Naruto yang terasa panas sekali, entah berapa suhu tubuhnya sekarang, yang jelas panas itu melibihi batas normal manusia.

Tubuh Naruto menggigil, Shikamaru yang tak tega melihatnya buru-buru meminumkan obat penurun panas pada Naruto. Setelah yakin Naruto menelan obatnya, Shikamaru ikut naik ke atas ranjang itu, ikut berbaring di sisi kanan Naruto dan membawa pemuda pirang itu kedalam pelukannya, berharap dengan memberikan kehangatan yang ia punya dapat mampu mengurangi kadar getaran di tubuh Naruto yang kedinginan.

Melirik jendela kamar, ternyata hujan semakin deras. Akan sangat berbahaya membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit saat ini. Selain karna jaraknya yang jauh juga karna jalanan akan licin dan tertutup oleh hujan yang begitu ganasnya.

Shikamaru kembali mengganti handuk yang ada di kening Naruto, setelahnya ia kembali memeluk tubuh lemas Kekasihnya. Terus seperti itu, sampai Shikamaru sendiri malah terlelap sambil lengannya masih memeluk tubuh Naruto karna lelah.

…

…

"Em..Kiba~"

Sekali lagi, kejadian siang tadi terulang di sini. Di dalam kamar apartemennya sendiri. Dalam gelap, safir itu masih terus menatap nanar pada paras tampan kekasihnya yang tertidur begitu lelap. Walau telinganya kembali mendengar nama itu di ucapkan Shikamaru dalam tidurnya, tapi tangan tan itu tak bisa berhenti untuk tetap melanjutkan membelai wajah sang terkasih.

Naruto melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya, jam delapan malam, pantas ia merasa sangat lapar. Naruto sebenarnya sudah bangun dari setengah jam yang lalu, tapi ia tidak langsung beranjak dari pelukan Shikamaru, Naruto malah memandangin wajah bergestur tegas itu yang terlihat sangat damai kalau sedang tidur.

Menghapus jejak airmatanya, yang entah sejak kapan mengalir kembali, Naruto mencoba duduk, melepas pelukan Shikamaru di pinggangnya, berusa sepelan mungkin agar Shikamaru tidak terbangun. Ia pegang keningnya sejenak, 'Sudah tidak apa-apa' batinya. Naruto melihat ember kecil dan handuk, dan ia tau pasti bahwa Shikamaru merawatnya sejak sore tadi.

Naruto berjalan gontai keluar kamar menuju dapur. Setidaknya walau ia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Shikamaru, tapi perut memang harus terus di isi bukan. Dan mungkin, makan malam yang akan ia buat sekarang adalah makan malam terakhir sekaligus ucapan terimakasih untuk Shikamaru yang telah merawatnya.

…

Makan malam kali ini begitu hening. Tidak sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang penuh dengan celotehan Naruto di meja makan. Shikamaru sesekali melirik khawatir pada si pirang yang dengan tenang memakan nasi kari masakannya sendiri. Sejujurnya Shikamaru merasa gelisah dengan sikap diam Naruto. Saat bangun, ia begitu kaget saat tidak ada Naruto di sampingnya. Shikamaru lantas langsung saja keluar kamar dan mendapati Naruto tengah menata piring di meja makan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepat langsung kita makan."hanya itu yang di ucapkan Naruto saat melihat Shikamaru di hadapannya. Shikamaru hanya menurut. Ia berharap, segala pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan sebelum Naruto pingsan itu hanya efek dari demam tinggi yang di rasakan si pirang. Dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Meski keheningan yang terjadi saat ini memang tidak biasa, tapi Shikamaru tetap berfikir positif bahwa kekasihnya itu hanya bisa tenang karna saat ini ia tengah demam.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu, dan segera pulanglah. Sudah malam."Shikamaru langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk yang ia pegang ke wajah tan Naruto yang merah akibat demam yang masih ia rasakan. Tidak habis fikir. Biasanya kalau sudah larut begini, Naruto bukan menyuruhnya pulang, malah akan memintanya untuk menginap. Maka dari situ, Shikamaru tau bahwa yang Naruto utarakan sore tadi memang jelas ia ingat, memang mantap ia ucapkan.

"Tidak. Aku akan menginap di sini. Lagi pula kau masih demam."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah. Itu akan jauh lebih baik untukku."Naruto berdiri, membereskan peralatan makannya untuk ia cuci.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap menginap. Biasanya juga seperti it–?

Prakk

Naruto meletakkan mangkuk dan piring kotor miliknya di westafel dengan kasar. "Pulang."perintah Naruto tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya yang kini membelakangi Shikamaru. Shikamaru sempat kaget mendengar piring yang di banting oleh Naruto tadi. Menghelah nafas, Shikamaru berdiri dan mendekat pada kekasihnya yang kembali menundukkan kepala.

Diraihnya kepala pirang itu kedalam pelukannya, ia usap helaian rambut Naruto yang halus dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu. Percaya itu."di rengkuhnya bahu Naruto yang bergetar menahan isak yang mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Sakit, hati Shikamaru sakit saat melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Perasaan bersalah tak pernah lepas dari hatinya. Karna Naruto yang seperti itu semua adalan kesalahannya.

Naruto membalas pelukan Shikamaru. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu, meredam suara tangisnya yang sudah pecah sedari tadi dan berucap, "Tapi kau masih menyebut namanya. Kau masih memikirkannya. Hiks..Aku tau kau masih mencin–"

"Tidak Naru, tidak. Yang aku cintai saat ini hanya kau. Percaya itu."

"Tapi kenapa kau terus saja menyebut namanya dalam tidurmu? Aku muak. Jangan buat aku membencinya karna kau terus saja memimpikannya."Naruto mulai gusar dalam pelukan erat Shikamaru. Ia dorong dada bidang Shikamaru agar menyingkir darinya, tapi bukan Shikamaru namanya kalau mau mengalah begitu saja.

"Ya. Dia juga bilang kalau kau sekarang membencinya."jeda sesaat. Naruto terlihat bingung akan ucapan Shikamaru. Airmatanya sudah tidak keluar lagi. Itu membuat Shikamaru melengkungkan segaris senyum di bibirnya dan melanjutkan, "Tapi aku katakan padanya kalau kau tidak benar-benar membencinya. Hanya cemburu. Dan aku minta maaf akan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan kekesalan juga cemburunya tadi.

"Awalnya aku berfikir aku memimpikannya karna aku rindu padanya. Tapi itu salah. Dia bilang bukan aku yang merindukannya, tapi dia yang merindukanku. Kau mengerti?"

Menggeleng. Naruto masih bingung dengan penjelasan dari Shikamaru. Salahkan otak dobenya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.#plakk

Menghelah nafas sekali, Shikamaru yakin kekasihnya memang harus di beri penjelasan yang benar-benar gampang di cerna otaknya. "Dia merindukanku, makanya dia menemuiku dalam mimpi. Aku memimpikannya lagi tadi. Dan dia bilang dia senang dengan hubungan kita."

"Benarkah?"Tanya Naruto. Bola mata birunya memancarkan rasa tidak percaya dan mustahil pada Shikamaru. 'Mana ada orang yang datang ke dalam mimpi seseorang karna rindu. Shika pasti bohong.'batin Naruto.

"Kau tak percaya? Terserah sih."Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berjalan menuju meja makan untuk duduk kembali ke tempanya semula, melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda.

"Tapi–"

"Kemari. Temani aku makan."menurut, Naruto berjalan ke arah kursinya. Saat akan duduk lengannya malah di tarik oleh Shikamaru untuk menuntun Naruto duduk di pangkuannya. Shikamaru memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang. Membenamkan kepala nanasnya di lekuk leher Naruto dan menghirup wangi jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh si pirang.

"Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu, Naru. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Shika–"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon.."suara Shikamaru begitu terdengar lirih di telingan Naruto, dan tanpa di perinta, bolamatanya kembali mengalirkan butiran bening asin itu. Terharu mendengar permohonan Shikamaru dan ketulusan yang begitu terasa menelusup, membelenggu hatinya. Shikamaru benar-benar takut kehilangan orang yang di cintainya lagi, maka ia memeluk Naruto begitu erat, tak akan mampu bila suatu saat nanti lengannya tak akan bisa memeluk pinggang itu selamanya.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Shikamaru dan langsung memeluk leher pemuda itu. Ia benamkan juga kepalanya di lekuk leher Shikamaru dan berucap, "Aku juga minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu."

"I love you to."balas Shikamaru. Keduanya menyunggingkan senyun kebahagiaan. Bahagia karna kesalah pahaman yang hampir berujung perpisahan itu sudah usai. Berakhir bahagia.

"Jangan pernah ragukan aku lagi, ya?"

"Hm~aku percaya padamu."

Mereka kembali saling mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain. Menyalurkan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Membuat janji saling mempercayai. Dan kembali menjalin kasih dengan rasa yang sama. ShikaNaru. Sebuah perbedaan yang berujung dalam ikatan transparan. Satu cinta.

…

…

OWARI

.

.

OWAKE

…

…

"Shika…"

"Em…Kiba?"

"Iya, ini aku."

"Kau–"

"Maaf selalu masuk kedalam mimpimu. Aku merindukanmu sih. Tapi kau selalu menolakku. Kau malah mungkin sudah melupakanku."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia sepertinya membenciku."

"Dia hanya cemburu."

"Hm…aku tau. Aku merindukanmu."

"Kiba.."

"Biarkan aku memelukmu begini, hanya sebentar saja."

"…"

"Aku senang kau bersama Naru. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Kau memilih orang yang tepat untuk kau cintai."

"Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Aku tau. Kau memang sudah mencintainya jauh sebelum kita berpacaran."

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya tidak sadar Shika. Mana mungkin kau begitu saja menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto setelah aku pergi. Kalau tidak denganmu yang sudah menyukainya sejak dulu, itu tak akan mungkin."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf terus. Sudahku bilang bukan, aku bahagia melihat kalian."

"Terimakasih."

"Hm…aku harus kembali. Kerinduanku sudah terobati. Selamat tinggal Shika."

"Ya. terimakasih, Kiba, terimakasih."

…

…

**_THE END_**

#

#

Uuhg…kenapa sih Yas selalu buat fic Hurt? Kenapa? Dengan tema yang hampir sama pula. Tapi yang ini berakhir bahagiakan? Tapi gaje kan? Tuh kah~Yas paling gak bisa bikin fic Hurt yang berakhir bahagia. Jadinya jelekkan?

Bagian ShikaKiba'nya readers ngertikan? Kebayang gak? Yas males deskripsiin, jadinya cuma percakapan doang. O ya...Yas mau ngucapin terimakasih buat 'Wanda a.k.a Fanta Murid Buddha', makasih buat masukannya di fic PANAS. Yas bakal perbaikin cara nulis Yas. N jangan sungkan, selama itu kritik yang membangun, Yas akan terima semua. Sekali lagi Thanks ya~~

Ya sudahlah, segala macam kritik dan saran, silahkan readers sampaikan di kotak review. Karna itu akan sangat membangun buat Yas.

Okeh akhir kata..

Review Please~~~^8^


End file.
